Cartas en francés
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Todo comenzó de alguna manera que a ambos les gustaría poder explicar, pero que ninguno podría relatar con una exactitud apropiada. En qué momento algo dentro de ellos hizo corto circuito y los encarriló hacia aquel inusitado camino es algo que ninguno de los dos puede determinar. Pero definitivamente tendría que ser que aquello había comenzado con las cartas [IidaYama/fluff/lemon]


**CARTAS EN FRANCÉS**

* * *

Todo comenzó de alguna manera que a ambos les gustaría poder explicar, pero que ninguno podría relatar con una exactitud apropiada. En qué momento algo dentro de ellos hizo corto circuito y los encarriló hacia aquel inusitado camino es algo que ninguno de los dos puede determinar.

Pero definitivamente tendría que ser que aquello había comenzado con las cartas.

Sí, _sin duda._

Fue algunos días después del examen para obtener las licencias provisionales. Tenya recuerda que hacía calor y que acababa de colocar un par de libros en su sitio, cuando un ruido muy ligero le llamó la atención.

Provenía de la puerta, al parecer y, cuando se asomó hacia ella, no notó nada fuera de lo común. Excepto que, al bajar la mirada, identificó de inmediato aquello que probablemente había producido el sonido.

Se trataba de una carta. Envoltorio blanco y un corazón pegado en el frente a modo de cierre. Tenya parpadeó, porque, _¿qué era eso?_ Y, _¿quién lo había dejado ahí?_

El alto adolescente se había encaminado hacia la puerta y había recogido el papel, dispuesto a averiguar tanto su contenido como su procedencia.

Ninguna de esas cosas había sido complicada.

Porque, después de sentarse en la silla del escritorio, abrió el envoltorio –despegando con mucho cuidado la calcomanía, para no romper ni maltratar nada–, y lo que extrajo de adentro lo dejó a todo muy claro y evidente.

Una carta doblada en tres partes, escrita con una caligrafía cursiva delgada y exquisita, de trazos elegantes y floreados que Tenya se conocía muy bien porque la había visto varias veces antes, y, para acompañar, una mini fotografía de polaroid que mostraba a quien sin duda había sido el autor de aquella entrega.

Aoyama. En la instantánea aparecía sonriente y con los dedos acomodados en un signo de amor y paz. Tenya había elevado una ceja, ampliamente confundido, y había depositado la fotografía frente a él, dejándola reposar sobre el lomo de un libro, de modo que quedara parada y fuera más fácil verla. Había sido un gesto no pensado, no había puesto la fotografía ahí por ningún motivo en particular.

Después había procedido a leer el contenido de la carta.

Era breve. Directo y simple.

 _"_ _Querido Iida,  
Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste durante el examen de acreditación. Tengo claro que no lo habría logrado sin ti, así que, nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias!  
_ _ **Gros bisous**_ _,  
Aoyama"._

Las palabras en francés estaban repintadas y todas las i's tenían corazones pequeños en lugar de puntos encima. Pero eso no sorprendió a Tenya porque ya había visto la caligrafía de Aoyama antes y sabía a la perfección que tal costumbre era sumamente común en él.

Esa fue la primera carta. Tenya recordaba bien que, el día posterior a recibirla, se había encontrado con Aoyama en las escaleras mientras descendían ambos hacia la planta baja del edificio para irse a la escuela, y ambos se habían saludado como si nada. A Tenya le había parecido lo más natural y Yuga no había dado señales de requerir nada más.

La segunda carta llegó tres días después. Y el proceso había sido bastante similar: Tenya haciendo cualquier cosa para después escuchar el sonido curioso del papel deslizándose sobre el suelo y terminando por encontrarse una nueva carta al pie de su puerta.

Nuevamente se había sentado en el escritorio para explorar el contenido de la recién llegada carta. Fue recibido por una segunda instantánea (esta vez de Yuga guiñando el ojo), y un mensaje algo menos breve que el anterior:

 _"_ _Querido Iida,  
Quería decirte que tu desempeño en el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido IM-PRE-SIO-NAN-TE. ¿Te he mencionado que tu traje de Ingenium te queda muy bien? Me fascina su diseño. Y, además, creo que el color blanco te queda muy bien. Úsalo más a menudo.  
_ _ **Gros bisous**_ _,  
Aoyama"._

Otra vez las palabras en francés estaban repintadas, y otra vez Tenya dejó la polaroid apoyada sobre uno de sus libros, justo a la derecha de la anterior, con lo que ahora tenía dos.

Recibió la tercera carta un par de días después. Esta vez, se la había encontrado al ingresar a su habitación después de ir a bañarse. Casi la había pisado. Nuevamente se había topado con el sobre cerrado con una calcomanía de corazón y la había levantado para ir a leerla a su escritorio.

 _"_ _Querido Iida,  
Hoy estaba observándote comer y me preguntaba si te gustaría el queso tanto como a mí. Luego supuse que probablemente no. Eres muy japonés para eso, ¿verdad? Pero quizá haya algún queso en particular que te agrade. ¿O no has probado tantos? Algún día podríamos hacer una degustación de quesos. Estaría encantado de instruirte en el fino y delicado arte de apreciar quesos.  
_ _ **Gros bisous**_ _,  
Aoyama"._

Una tercera foto de Aoyama acompañaba a la carta, y esta vez el chico francés se hallaba posando con un platito lleno de trocitos de queso balanceándose en la mano que no estaba usando para sostener la polaroid.

Tenya se preguntaba cómo es que Aoyama era tan bueno para tomar fotos de sí mismo con aquel aparato.

Pero bueno, esa no era la cuestión.

La cuestión era que ahora Tenya tenía tres fotografías enfiladas sobre su escritorio, tres cartas guardadas en el cajón y dos primordiales dudas latentes.

Una era qué pretendía Aoyama con aquellas cartas.

Y la otra era si acaso había estado perdiéndose de algo importante en su vida al no consumir quesos franceses.

Fuera como fuera, en días subsecuentes, Tenya recibió una cuarta y quinta cartas. Nuevamente, éstas venían llenas de irreverencias, acompañadas por una fotografía aleatoria y eran cada vez más largas. Las había recibido espaciadas igual que las anteriores, pero, después, la sexta llegó justo un día después de la quinta.

Y la séptima llegó un día después de la sexta.

Y lo mismo con la octava.

Las cartas se volvieron un ritual diario. Uno extraño e incomprensible, pero no por ello desagradable, aunque Tenya vivía con la eterna duda de porqué cuando se veían frente a frente Yuga actuaba como siempre lo había hecho, como si las cartas no existieran. De hecho, Tenya también podría jurar que jamás había visto al rubio con una polaroid y desconocía su amor o interés por la fotografía vintage.

Las cartas siguieron llegando, día tras día, sin descanso, arribaban todas a la misma hora y llegó el momento en el que a Tenya se le hizo costumbre esperar por ellas. Incluso era uno de los mejores momentos de su día, pues siempre le daba curiosidad ver qué cosa nueva Aoyama le contaría esta vez y cómo saldría en las nuevas fotos.

Las cuales, _por cierto,_ empezaron a acumulársele de forma excesiva, al punto de que ya no cabían en su escritorio y necesitaba un nuevo sitio para ponerlas.

Inicialmente consideró la posibilidad de tomar las mejores y dejar esas a la vista, guardando las otras en el cajón. Sin embargo, cuando se dio a la tarea de intentar elegir "las mejores" (sus estándares para elegirlas eran bastante vagos), no logró ser capaz de categorizar dichas imágenes en "más relevantes" y "menos relevantes".

Todas le parecían igual de buenas, con sus distintos grados de atractivo.

Así que tuvo que ponerse creativo y buscar modos de ponerlas todas a la vista de una forma que no fuese visualmente incómoda. Compró un par de marcos para meter algunas, clavó otras en su pizarra de corcho, pegó unas más a la portada de uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes (uno que nunca salía de su habitación), y dejó a las primeras en su sitio en el escritorio, sobre los libros. Aún así, determinó que en algún momento el espacio volvería a hacerse insuficiente.

Fue uno de aquellos días en que Todoroki se apareció en su habitación. Tenya y el descendiente de Endeavor se llevaban muy bien, aunque a menudo se reunían los dos en el cuarto de Midoriya o se veían en el comedor o en cualquier otro de los espacios comunes.

Por lo tanto, Todoroki no siempre venía a su habitación, sino que sólo de vez en cuando.

Por eso, la última vez en que Todoroki le había visitado, antes de aquella, la colección de fotos de Aoyama no había existido aún.

Así que, cuando el muchacho llegó y Tenya le permitió entrar, lo primero que el "dos-lados" notó fueron las numerosas fotografías de su compañero de clase acomodadas en distintos sitios de la habitación de Tenya.

Lo que le hizo detenerse momentáneamente al final del pasillo que llevaba de la puerta al cuarto, observando las imágenes y preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado ahí.

—¿Iida? —había llamado, mirando por encima de su hombro a su amigo. El futuro Ingenium le había devuelto la mirada con una sonrisa tranquila e incauta, como quien no sentía que tuviera absolutamente nada extraño qué explicar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué tienes tantas fotografías de Aoyama en tu habitación?

Todoroki siempre iba directo al grano. _Siempre._ Y era una de las cosas que Tenya apreciaba sobre él, principalmente porque muchas veces le costaba un poco leer a la gente (y Todoroki era especialmente difícil de leer), pero el chico era tan transparente con sus palabras y tan despreocupado en decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que a él Tenya no tenía que esforzarse en leerlo. Porque la información estaba ahí puesta libremente, fácil de consultar.

Tenya había dirigido instintivamente la mirada a su colección, y luego había devuelto los ojos a su amigo.

—Ah, él me las dio.

—¿Para qué?

Tenya se había encogido de hombros.

—A veces me escribe cartas y siempre pone una fotografía en cada carta.

Tenya no estaba seguro de por qué había dicho _a veces_ en lugar de _todos los días,_ pero sospechaba que el tema algo tenía que ver con que, repentinamente, se sentía expuesto, como si tuviese alguna cosa que ocultar, en primer lugar, o como si hubiese algo que le avergonzara.

Todoroki había vuelto a mirar las fotografías.

— _A veces —_ había repetido en un tono dolorosamente irónico y Tenya había tragado saliva, subiéndose una mano a la cabeza para rascársela.

—Bueno —aclaró—, desde hace algunos días que es a diario, pero antes sólo era cada tantos días…

Todoroki había parpadeado. Después se había encogido de hombros y había ido a sentarse sobre la cama, que era su sitio usual cuando venía a visitar a Tenya.

Tenya se había sentado en la silla del escritorio. Su reunión algo había tenido que ver con las vacaciones próximas y con que Todoroki quería saber si Iida estaría dispuesto a irse a la playa un fin de semana con su familia, porque su hermana lo había sugerido y le había dicho que invitara a algunos amigos cercanos, y en la visión del mundo de Todoroki, Iida contaba como tal.

—Pero entendería si ya tienes otros planes con tu familia —había dicho finalmente el chico dicromático. Tenya había sonreído alegremente.

—Sólo es un fin de semana, estoy seguro de que a mi familia no le importaría. Claro que me gustaría ir, Todoroki.

El otro chico había asentido.

Y luego había procedido a hacer una pregunta bastante extraña.

—¿Quieres que invite a Aoyama?

—¿Eh? ¿A Aoyama…?

—Sí, mi hermana pretende rentar una camioneta, así que estoy seguro de que habrá espacio suficiente para llevar a personas adicionales, por lo que podría decirle, si gustas.

Tenya había parpadeado, sumamente confundido.

—¿Tú piensas que debería llevarlo? —cuestionó.

Y Todoroki ladeó lo más ligeramente la cabeza.

—Supongo que es natural que pases una parte de las vacaciones con tu pareja. Creo.

—¡¿PAREJA?!

Aunque Todoroki se había ido más tarde, después de que Iida le explicara reiteradamente que él y Aoyama no sostenían una relación como tal, sospechaba que el dicromático no se había ido estando demasiado convencido.

Lo cual le mortificaba.

No había pensado en aquello, y estaba bastante seguro de que una colección de cartas unilaterales y fotografías apiladas no contaban mucho como sostener una relación o "ser pareja".

Sin embargo, lo que también sabía era que no tenía la menor idea de lo que ambas cosas significaban.

Y, por ello, tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente, Tenya llevó a cabo su plan.

La cosa era muy sencilla, en realidad. Yuga se había acostumbrado a dejar las cartas siempre a la misma hora del día, por lo que incluso habían existido ocasiones en las que Tenya se había sentado con la silla volteada hacia la puerta, observando la parte baja de ésta y esperando ver al sobre de papel deslizarse hacia el interior, sabiendo bizarramente que el chico francés se encontraba del otro lado y sin llegar, sin embargo, a hacer nada al respecto.

Pero esta vez sería diferente.

A las cinco con dos de la tarde, Tenya abandonó la silla del escritorio, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Miró hacia su reloj de pared y, en el momento en el que éste marcó las cinco con tres, el alto muchacho abrió la puerta.

Yuga estaba ahí, justamente agachado sobre el suelo y con el sobre en mano. Los brillantes ojos violáceos se elevaron, clavándose en las irises azures de Tenya.

—Oh —eso había sido lo primero que había abandonado los labios del rubio. Y después—, _bonsoir,_ Iida.

Muy natural y todo, pero Tenya notó claramente el color bermellón que se deslizó por las mejillas del muchacho agachado. Él mismo se sentía extraño y, para esos momentos, incluso un poco culpable, como si su acto de interrumpir aquel cuasi sagrado ritual que se había desarrollado entre los dos fuese una cosa espantosa.

Pero estaba decidido. Extendió una mano, ofreciéndosela al otro para que se levantara.

Yuga elevó la mano con suavidad y, si Tenya había visto bien, la extremidad prácticamente estaba temblando.

Los dedos se unieron y Aoyama se puso de pie. Vestía una sencilla camisa blanca de algodón y pantalones grises. Era de lo más sencillo que se le solía ver usando, porque siempre acostumbraba ponerse cosas bastante más "elaboradas", como camisas de volantes y botines altos. Estando frente a frente y tan relativamente cerca, los once centímetros que les separaban se les encimaron copiosamente, y Tenya nunca se sintió tan alto, ni sintió a un par de ojos tan lejanos.

Tragó saliva, sonrió y liberó la mano para hacerse hacia un lado.

—¿Gustas pasar? —inquirió.

—Bueno —el sonrojo de Aoyama iba empeorando a cada segundo. Desvió la mirada—, en realidad…

—Pasa, por favor —cambió Iida su oferta por una petición, dado que veía las intenciones del rubio de huir de ahí. Aoyama volvió a mirarle, suspiró, asintió un poquito e ingresó.

Tenya apenas se puso a pensar en cierto pequeñísimo detalle importante cuando cerró la puerta tras él y vio a la espalda de Aoyama alejándose en dirección a la cama.

Aoyama iba a ver todas sus fotografías.

Y… _bueno._ No es como si eso fuese el fin del mundo, el rubio las había enviado, después de todo, y sus intenciones eran tan oscuras como las de Tenya al tenerlas todas a la vista como la estrambótica decoración de alguna suerte de altar de un fanático. Vio al francés echando una ojeada al escritorio y deteniéndose apenas unos instantes antes de dirigirse hacia la cama.

Lo que no vio fue la sonrisa que se apareció en sus labios, aunque, cuando el chico se sentó, quedando nuevamente de cara a él, Aoyama ya no lucía tan nervioso e inseguro como hacía unos instantes.

—¿Quisieras hacer la degustación de quesos? —fue lo primero que el rubio dijo tras sentarse, al tiempo que Iida se acomodaba sobre la silla del escritorio.

—¿Huh?

— _La degustación de quesos —_ repitió el muchacho, apoyando una mano sobre la colcha y echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás con la otra. La carta la había dejado a un lado y Tenya se descubrió preguntándose cuál sería el contenido de aquella nueva carta, así como anhelando obtener ya su nueva fotografía.

Pero trató de omitir esos pensamientos mientras intentaba adivinar de qué hablaba el otro. No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

—¡Ah! La… claro, claro… —sonrió—. ¿Tal vez después? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El corazón le latía fuerte, recién se daba cuenta de aquello.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y tenía la fuerte sospecha de que Aoyama tampoco. Al menos, _suponía,_ eso los dejaba en igualdad de condiciones.

—Oh, _oui, bien sûr._ Cuando quieras… —murmuró entonces Yuga, bajando el rostro y con su nerviosismo previo retornando. Tenya se sintió mal de inmediato, no era eso lo que quería provocar.

Pero, claro, tampoco sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería provocar y repentinamente se había olvidado de los planes que había formulado para intentar hacer que Aoyama le explicara el significado de las cartas.

Se sentía incapaz de preguntarlo. Así que, por tanto, procedió a hacer lo único más fácil que se le ocurrió.

—¿Qué harás en las vacaciones, Aoyama?

Y así la conversación derivó en _lo que sea._

Después de ese día, las cartas diarias devinieron en visitas diarias. Al principio, Aoyama había intentado mantener el ritual de las cartas, pero, cuando Tenya le interrumpió dos o tres veces más, haciéndole entrar a la habitación, terminó por desistir.

Dejó de traer cartas. No parecía tener mucho sentido, cuando ahora simplemente podía decirle las cosas a la cara.

La cosa continuó así por un par de semanas, hasta que Tenya se percató de que había algo con el nuevo ritual que no le satisfacía del todo.

Su colección de fotografías se había estancado.

Así que, uno de esos días, llevó el tema a colación.

—Aoyama, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando… —inició, arrastrando la idea porque de pronto no sabía cómo abordarla y se moría de vergüenza.

—¿Sí?

Los ojos color amatista se enfocaron en él, cosa que hacían muy a menudo – _demasiado_ a menudo–, y que a él le gustaba bastante que hicieran. Los ojos de Aoyama siempre le hacían sentir que había un mundo de pensamientos agolpados escondiéndose tras ellos, inescrutables y, por algún motivo, eso le hacía querer indagar e indagar hasta obtener cada fibra que compusiera al tramado de ideas de la psique de Aoyama.

Tenya quería descifrarlo. Y quizá de eso se trataban sus reuniones de todos los días. Quizá de eso se habían tratado también las fotografías y las cartas. Quizá eran ellas alguna clase de piezas de rompecabezas que podían unirse para armar al mapa del alma de Aoyama. Un mapa directo hacia la verdad.

—Estaba pensando que hace tiempo que no traías fotografías nuevas… —las palabras se le habían resbalado de forma inusitadamente fácil de la boca. Aoyama había soltado una risita agradable y después se había puesto de pie.

—Tengo una idea —dijo y, con eso, sin ahondar más, se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

Tenya estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición para cuando regresó. El francés sostenía entre manos una pequeña cámara polaroid.

—Mejor así —dijo el chico al tiempo que se inclinaba a su lado para que sus cabezas estuviesen juntas y le pasaba un brazo por el otro lado del cuello, el cual estiró para poder ayudarse a sostener la cámara frente a ellos.

Tras un rápido _clic_ , una fotografía fue vomitada por el aparato. Yuga la tomó y la agitó un poco antes de entregársela a Tenya.

—Listo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Tenya vio la imagen que apenas se iba aclarando y luego observó al francés que se iba a sentar sobre la cama nuevamente.

La fotografía tardó unos segundos más en revelarse. Y ahí estaban los dos, mejilla casi tocando mejilla, el cabello rubio haciéndole a Tenya cosquillas en las orejas, una sonrisita en los labios delgados, una expresión sorprendida tras los lentes.

Tenya tragó saliva. Aunque había sido hacía segundos, la imagen le hacía rememorar ese fugaz momento en el que Aoyama había estado a su lado.

La calidez de su piel y su aroma a perfume floral. Tenya no logró quitar los ojos de la fotografía por un buen minuto, hasta que finalmente decidió girarse en la silla para dejar su nueva adquisición sobre el escritorio. Tendría que buscarle algún sitio apropiado para ponerla. Esa foto era un poco más especial que las otras.

El evento se repitió en días posteriores. Yuga llegaba con cámara en mano y, en algún punto de su reunión, tomaba fotografías de los dos las cuales entregaba después a Tenya. También tomaba algunas solamente de Tenya, pero esas se las quedaba él. Y uno de esos días llegó con un bonito álbum alargado, el cual le regaló a Tenya, habiéndose percatado de su gran predicamento con respecto a dónde poner sus fotografías.

A Tenya le había encantado la idea.

Fue poco antes del verano en que Todoroki volvió a visitarle en su habitación. Para ese entonces, el estudiante de doble particularidad ya estaba al tanto de las visitas cotidianas de Aoyama, así como de las dudas existenciales de Tenya en cuanto al significado de todo aquello.

La verdad es que Todoroki había arribado aquel día con una intención muy particular.

La intención, según él, de ayudar a su amigo a vislumbrar lo que se escondía detrás de su inusitada relación con el chico del láser.

Todoroki se había sentado sobre la cama, no sin antes echar un vistazo a las fotografías de su amigo junto al rubio que habían reemplazado a algunas de las fotografías viejas sobre el escritorio. Todoroki estaba bastante convencido de la importancia de la información que había llegado a proveer a Tenya.

—¿Sabes? El otro día estaba preparándome un sándwich en la cocina y escuché a Aoyama hablando con las chicas en la sala —informó en algún punto de la conversación, preguntándose si había logrado sonar lo suficientemente casual. No quería poner a Tenya nervioso.

El de ojos azules había parpadeado.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de qué hablaban?

Aunque Tenya no se lo diría a nadie, había experimentado en ese momento un curioso tornado en el estómago, una sensación que solía tener ahora de vez en cuando cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado con Aoyama.

—De nosotros —respondió el Todoroki con ese tono monótono de siempre. Tenya elevó las cejas.

—¿De nosotros? —cuestionó.

—Sí, es decir, de nosotros los chicos… o sea, todos los hombres del 1A, y creo que también de los del 2A —reiteró el Todoroki.

Y Tenya sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Una telaraña de nerviosismo se le expandió por las venas de los brazos y el vientre llevando un líquido gélido con ella.

No estaba seguro de por qué eso le alteraba tanto. Aoyama hablando de chicos. De los chicos del 1A y el 2A, lo que, necesariamente, le incluía a él.

Pero, la cosa era…

 _Aoyama hablando de chicos._

Es decir, por supuesto que Tenya lo sospechaba igual que el resto. Que había altas probabilidades de que Aoyama se sintiera atraído hacia otros hombres, pero nadie estaba seguro y nadie se había atrevido tampoco a preguntar.

O al menos eso era lo que Tenya pensaba. Quizá alguna de las chicas no había tenido problema en averiguarlo, o quizá Aoyama mismo se los había dicho a las muchachas.

 _Quizá lo que sea._

El punto era que Aoyama había estado hablando de chicos y eso le producía burbujas llenas de Polo Norte en el estómago.

—¿Y qué decían? —inquirió sintiendo a la boca seca. Todoroki parpadeó y no tardó nada en responder.

—Estaban hablando de quienes eran los chicos que les parecían más atractivos del curso, y Aoyama dijo que para él tú eras el más guapo.

El sonido que Tenya produjo como respuesta a eso era completamente imposible de interpretar. Fue la mezcla del sonido producido por un gato ahogándose y un perro estornudando.

—¿Él dijo eso? —a esas alturas, el rostro de Tenya podría competir en un concurso de tomates y llevarse el primer premio. Todoroki asintió, muy tranquilo.

—Supongo que Aoyama es gay —agregó entonces el hijo de Endeavor, nuevamente, _tan tranquilo,_ y a Tenya se le fue el aliento ante las implicaciones de aquella afirmación. Pero lo que terminó de acabar con él fue lo siguiente—. ¿Tú también eres gay, Iida?

 ** _Tan tranquilo._**

Esa tarde, cuando Aoyama llegó, Tenya no logró dejar de pensar en lo que Todoroki le había dicho.

Tampoco logró dejar de pensar en la forma en que los pantalones ajustados del rubio se entallaban alrededor de sus muslos curveados y sus pantorrillas alargadas.

Así que finalmente le invitó a lo de las vacaciones.

El fin de curso arribó estrepitosamente, atiborrado de deberes, exámenes, pruebas y regaños del profesor Aizawa que tuvieron a todos comiéndose las uñas y jalándose los pelos por un período que se alargó dolorosamente bajo los calores terribles del verano. Empero, afortunadamente, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban todos con maletas en mano en uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad, esperando por el camión que Fuyumi Todoroki había finalizado por rentar después de que su hermanito le informara que había terminado invitando a todos los del 1A al viaje.

Se iban un fin de semana todos juntos a la playa, pagado todo por la maravillosa y acaudalada agencia de Endeavor (por una vez experimentaron las ventajas de tener amigos ricos), y acompañados por los dos hermanos mayores de Todoroki que supuestamente iban a cuidarlos (aunque era más probable que Natsuo tan sólo quisiera irse a beber cocteles, bañarse en el mar y buscar chicas guapas con las cuales jugar voleibol).

Arribaron a un bonito hotel en una de las provincias costeras del país, uno de decoración bastante tradicional – _porque Todorokis_ – y ocuparon varias suites compuestas por un amplio salón con sala, comedor y cocineta y dos habitaciones, cada una de las cuales podía albergar a dos personas.

Tenya había sentido una mano pequeña y delgada tomándole del antebrazo cuando se estaban organizando para ver quién dormía con quién, y no tuvo que esforzarse en reconocer la fragancia floral que siempre le anunciaba la presencia de Aoyama en las proximidades.

—Yo me quedo con Iida —anunció el rubio sin pena y Tenya sintió que el corazón le latía una vez con el triple de fuerza de lo normal, al tiempo que varias de las chicas les dedicaban unas miradas y sonrisitas muy sospechosas que le mortificaron por completo.

Pero tampoco dijo nada para contradecir al afrancesado.

Por la noche, los chicos habían armado una fogata en la playa en la que asaron malvaviscos y prepararon _s'mores_ , muy americano todo, y pusieron también música para bailar y otra tanta más para cantar. Y aunque, en cierta medida, todos estaban bailando realmente con todos, Aoyama se las arregló en algún momento para acaparar por completo a Iida y él se sintió entonces un poco desnudo ante el mundo, como si pensara que en cualquier momento alguien podría señalarle y hacer un comentario desagradable con respecto a la situación.

Pero eso nunca pasó. Ni siquiera cuando, sentados otra vez alrededor de la fogata, Aoyama se quedó colgado de su brazo por el resto de la noche y en algún punto le dio un beso sobre la mejilla, ya ni recuerda por qué.

Pero fue un beso lleno de chocolate y galleta y malvavisco, lleno también de música, de fuego, de noche y de mar.

Tenya sólo recuerda que en aquel momento agradeció que la luz de las llamas los hiciera a todos verse anaranjados, porque así nadie podía darse cuenta de la variedad de tonalidades que debía haberse atravesado por su rostro.

Se fueron a dormir soberanamente tarde, tan tarde que, de hecho, _era temprano_ y alcanzaron a ver el amanecer mágico y rutilante sobre las olas del mar. Esa mañana el cielo tenía color cereza, enrojecido y esponjoso como pétalos de rosa, lleno de ondas que se reflejaban sobre el océano frío.

Tenya rememora también que, en algún punto, él dejó de mirar al amanecer y se enfocó mejor en Aoyama, que estaba a su lado.

Y que Aoyama hizo lo mismo.

Y que se sonrieron.

Y eso era todo.

Después del amanecer se fueron a dormir.

La segunda noche se habían ido a dormir bastante más temprano, puesto que, después de un día entero de nadar, de correr sobre la arena y de otras actividades varias, estaban exhaustos.

Tenya ya estaba acostado sobre su cama cuando Aoyama había entrado a la habitación, habiendo acabado apenas de bañarse. El más alto leía un libro y Aoyama no tuvo que preguntarle cuál era porque ya lo sabía.

Porque, a esas alturas, Aoyama sabía una cantidad alarmante de cosas sobre él.

Pero bueno.

El rubio se dirigió a su cama y momentos más tarde apagaron las luces para dormir.

Sin embargo, Tenya no había podido dormirse de inmediato.

No. En lugar de eso, su libro se había quedado abierto sobre su pecho y sus ojos se habían clavado en la madera que componía al techo, su mente una marejada de pensamientos varios. Más de una vez pensó en levantarse de la cama o en alzar la voz para dirigirse a Aoyama y preguntarle cosas.

Nunca lo hizo. Horas más tarde finalmente logró dormir.

En la tercera y última noche, nuevamente se durmieron tarde, aunque no tanto como el primer día. Se habían ido a la cama a alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, aunque algunos pocos sí habían decidido quedarse otra vez a ver el amanecer. Tenya y Yuga no estuvieron entre ellos. Los dos entraron a su habitación, borrachos de sueño y sabiendo a la habitación de a lado –la de Todoroki y Midoriya– vacía.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, iluminado solamente por luces plata de luna cuando entraron andando casi de puntillas por motivos desconocidos.

Yuga se reía, quien sabe de qué. Y Tenya sabe que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, quién sabe por qué.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, se soltaron por fin y Tenya se dirigió a su cama, recostándose con intenciones de caer muerto un tiempo breve después. No estaba acostumbrado a los desvelos tan seguidos y estaba fatigado. Sin embargo, unos pasos gatunos le alertaron y, cuando volteó hacia un lado, alcanzó a ver entre la oscuridad la silueta de Aoyama, perfilada por la luz tenue que podía entrar del otro lado de las puertas de papel.

—¿Aoyama?

Una risita. Una rodilla sobre su cama. Luego una mano sobre su pecho.

Iida había tragado saliva, pero no había hecho ruido ni movimiento alguno, dejando que Aoyama se acomodara a su gusto. El rubio ocupó sus espacios como un ying que llegaba a unirse con su yang, las curvas encajando unas con otras y creando un equilibrio universal perfecto. Tenya se giró para abrazarle por la cintura y sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro, aunque apenas se veían, pero poco importaba. Los dos se sabían las facciones ajenas lo suficientemente de memoria como para redibujarlas aún en medio de la oscuridad. Tenya sintió a la calidez que se aproximaba a él y a los estremecimientos que se expandían por el delgado cuerpo ajeno, y ambas cosas le pusieron nervioso y ansioso, le llenaron el pecho de flores y el estómago de mariposas.

Sus labios también encajaron de forma perfecta y natural, así como los ríos encajan dentro de sus cuencos o como las raíces de los árboles encajan en la tierra.

Tenya sintió caricias suaves en su cabello y sobre su cuello y, aunque estaba improvisándolo todo y apenas tenía nociones de lo que debería estar haciendo, buscó la forma de que Aoyama le permitiera introducir la lengua a su boca. Después de todo, _tenía que ser un beso francés._

Los gemidos taciturnos y gentiles del rubio le erizaron el vello de la nuca y le lanzaron corrientes eléctricas que se encharcaron en su entrepierna, llenándolo de sensaciones terribles y fuertes que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca antes. Sus manos empezaron a moverse por todas partes antes de que se diera cuenta y, eventualmente, Aoyama quedó debajo de él y él se retiró las gafas para poder hundir su rostro en el cuello hirviente y arrancar más gemidos dulzones.

Le quitó la camisa del pijama y se quitó también la suya. Las manos de Aoyama, gentiles y suaves, tan sólo le instaban a seguir. El calor entre ellos era electrizante y, cuando sus erecciones toparon una con otra, aún bajo la ropa, los dos sintieron el excitante y ahogante fervor del placer nublándoles las terminales sensitivas, una ansiedad abrumadora comiéndoles las mentes. Y no podían pensar en nada más que en el otro al tiempo que las caderas de Tenya se movían con fuerza para generar fricción entre sus cuerpos y embriagarse de ese húmedo calor.

Los dos terminaron dentro de las ropas. Sucios, avergonzados, pero al menos era la última noche y no necesitarían de esas prendas otra vez.

Y se durmieron entre sonrisas invisibles, besos de buenas noches y oscuridad.

Evidentemente, después de esa noche nada pudo permanecer igual. Al principio, ninguno dijo nada en voz alta. Se daban besos en secreto y Yuga cambió todas sus fotografías de perfil por fotos con Tenya (Tenya no era muy afecto a las redes, así que él siguió usando lo de siempre), pero, además de eso, las cosas seguían más o menos igual.

Excepto que ninguno podía dejar de pensar en el otro un solo minuto del día. Y el simple hecho de no tocarse cuando estaban en público parecía quemar, aunque supieran que tan sólo tenían que esperar algunas horas para estar solos y tocarse todo lo que quisieran. Ninguno estaba seguro de por qué mantenían su _loquefuera_ en secreto, pero los dos creían, a pesar de ello, tener la certeza de que sí conocían el motivo.

Tenya no estaba precisamente listo para hacer público que sostenía un _loquefuera_ con otro chico. Aunque, no obstante, le parecía que sin duda todos sus compañeros lo sabían ya y Todoroki, Midoriya y Uraraka habían tenido la primicia de su propia boca, puesto que eran sus mejores amigos y necesitaba _por lo menos_ que ellos lo supieran. Porque, si tenía que ocultarlo del mundo entero, probablemente moriría de incertidumbre.

A Tenya le avergonzaría admitir que había ido a comprar condones apenas dos días después de que regresaran del fin de semana en la playa. Luego los había guardado entre sus cosas y los había llevado de vuelta a los dormitorios cuando las vacaciones se habían terminado. Junto con un bote de aceite para bebé que se había comprado en un momento diferente y en un sitio diferente para que nadie pudiera hacer la conexión.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que regresaran de vacaciones e iniciaran su segundo año cuando, una noche de viernes, mientras besaba a Yuga sobre su cama, pasándole una mano hambrienta por glúteos y muslos, sintió una repentina intromisión dentro del elástico de sus pantalones que le hizo gemir con fuerza, llenando los labios y rostro de Yuga de vapor, al tiempo que la mano delgada de éste se movía de arriba abajo sobre su erección, nada más que la ropa interior separándola de él.

Los ojos violeta sobre él estaban gritándole mensajes claros y ávidos, y Tenya le había dejado proseguir con esas caricias deliciosas unos momentos más, antes de detenerle y levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al escritorio, en uno de cuyos cajones tenía guardadas las "herramientas" que necesitaría.

Tenya dudó antes de hacerlo, con los dedos fríos y los pantalones apretados. Pero, finalmente, de espaldas a la cama, se había desnudado y había procedido a colocar uno de los condones en su sitio.

Eran talla _extra grande,_ y el tema le hacía sentirse ambivalente, un poco preocupado de hacerle daño a Yuga. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó y se encontró con la figura también desarropada del chico francés, nada más que el cinturón en su vientre cubriéndole la piel blanca e impoluta, Tenya supo de inmediato que no habría vuelta atrás. Yuga debía anhelarlo tanto como él y ambos deberían ser capaces de sobreponerse a las posibles _dificultades._

Cuando Tenya regresó a la cama, rodillas entre los muslos de Aoyama, una mano sosteniendo el aceitito y los ojos violáceos mirándole desde abajo, el cuerpo entero se le salpicó de estrellas, estrellas que le aguijoneaban la piel de forma efervescente, como si se estuviese bañando en el firmamento.

Sus labios habían hecho contacto nuevamente con los de Yuga, en un gesto que los dos ya se conocían demasiado de memoria, sabiendo bien a qué olían mutuamente y a qué sabían sus salivas y sus lenguas. Una de sus manos se fue a masajear la entrepierna excitada del rubio y el tacto caliente y febril hizo al chico más bajo regalarle un gemido inmediato.

La boca de Tenya se paseaba por todas partes, cuello y clavículas y mejillas y labios. Yuga le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le tocaba los pechos.

El contacto del cinturón de Aoyama contra su vientre era frío, pero el calor y las fricciones pronto les invadieron a ambos a pesar de eso. Tenya sentía un aceite suave y espeso acumulándose en las salidas de sus motores, el placer elevándose con cada instante que pasaba.

Finalmente, Tenya se enderezó quedando de rodillas frente a Yuga. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que no sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso, y sintiendo al mismo tiempo que darlo era sencillamente demasiado fácil. Abrió el aceite y echó un poco a algunos de sus dedos, apreciando el aroma suave que llegó hasta su nariz. Su vista permanecía sobre los ojos del rubio, intentando hallar el más mínimo indicio de vacilación, cualquier prueba de que Aoyama quisiera que él se detuviera.

No lo halló.

Así que, pronto, las yemas de sus dedos estuvieron deslizándose suavemente alrededor de la entrada del rubio y, tras unos instantes más, empezó a introducir el primer dedo.

Adentro, calor y presión, el más ligero quejidito desprendiéndose de los labios delgados del francés. Lo metió poco a poco hasta que sintió que el dígito se movía de adentro hacia afuera sin dificultad, entonces introdujo un segundo y más tarde un tercero, repitiendo la suavidad y el cuidado, la delicadeza y la suma gentileza. La noche se les espolvoreaba encima como una capa de diamantes y el sudor les aperlaba las pieles. Finalmente, Tenya extrajo todos los dedos y entonces procedió a echar un poco del aceite sobre su propio miembro, expandiendo la sustancia por su superficie firme y calurosa.

Se acomodó bien entre las piernas de Yuga, guio a su miembro y entró.

Primero tan sólo la punta, maravillándose ante el intenso calor y presión producido por el cuerpo de Aoyama, dándole oportunidad al francés de acostumbrarse a la nueva intromisión. Fue sacando y metiendo la punta primero, jamás perdiendo de vista la expresión en el rostro del otro, y luego fue entrando más y más, poco a poco… Yuga suspiraba de una forma hipnótica que le lanzaba electricidad por cada vena y arteria. Su sangre estaba haciendo ebullición.

Tenya no se atrevió a entrar entero, pero, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente _adentro,_ empezó con un vaivén más en forma, más estabilizado y constante.

Más exquisito.

La sensación no era como nada que hubiese sentido jamás. Era tan extremamente placentero que por varios segundos frenéticos no pudo evitar pensar en la forma en que no podría dejar de querer repetir esto cientos de veces en el futuro.

(¿Cientos? _¡Miles!_ ).

Pero, después de un momento, su mente simplemente dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa distractora y se concentró únicamente en ese cuerpo delgado y suave debajo de él, en esas caricias amorosas, en la fuerte presión que apretaba a su miembro y en los gemidos contenidos que abandonaban los labios de Yuga, quien hacía lo posible por no vocalizar demasiado, no fuere alguien a darse cuenta de lo que hacían ahí, bajo el cobijo de una noche aleatoria de viernes.

Las embestidas se reprodujeron por minutos infinitos y deliciosos, hasta que Tenya decidió cambiar un poco de posición.

Volvió a enderezarse y, aún dentro del rubio, le levantó las piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros. Vio a Yuga morderse un dedo, los ojos húmedos y las mejillas sonrosadas. El cabello dorado pegándose a su piel de plata por el sudor acalorado. Con suavidad, Tenya empezó a introducirse más de lo normal, intentando entrar por completo esta vez.

Vio a Yuga hacer una expresión incómoda y se detuvo.

—¿Te lastimo? —preguntó, pero Aoyama negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no, sigue…

Tenya esperó un instante después de aquella aprobación y luego volvió a su intento por introducirse por completo.

Lo hizo, y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios con éxtasis cuando se sintió completamente abrazado por el cuerpo de Yuga. Completamente recibido, completamente cubierto de calor y presión. Y la expresión en el rostro ajeno, con un dedo aún entre los dientes, lograba volverle enteramente loco.

Así inició un nuevo vaivén, empezando con cautela pero subiendo poco a poco el ritmo, la fuerza y la velocidad, hasta que Yuga tuvo que taparse la boca por completo con una mano para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, su cuerpo invadido y a la merced de un acto ferviente y demasiado glorioso. Tenya tuvo que apagar gemidos propios él también, porque el sentimiento era tan supremo y gigantesco, tan eléctrico y húmedo, que le estaba deshaciendo poco a poco cada uno de sus sentidos.

Hasta que, finalmente, con unas últimas embestidas fuertes, Tenya logró terminar. Exhaló con sonoridad y sólo entonces su cuerpo por fin se detuvo. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que la superficie redonda y lisa del cinturón de Yuga se había manchado con la simiente del propio francés, quien había terminado algunos momentos antes que él.

Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, Tenya salió de él. Después se retiró el condón usado y fue a tirarlo al baño. Posteriormente regresó para ir a acurrucarse a lado de su chico.

Yuga tenía una expresión extrañamente suave en el rostro, como si se hubiese llenado de nubes y de algodón. Se abrazaron e iniciaron una nueva sesión de besos, que duró hasta que Yuga se separara de Tenya y le mirara inquisitivamente a los ojos. Tenya parpadeó, cuestionándole.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Yuga había asentido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ya vas a pedirme…? —empezó Aoyama, pero pausó un momento, como si le costara terminar de sacar el resto de la pregunta—. ¿… que sea tu novio?

Tenya se quedó un momento en silencio. Después tragó saliva, sintiendo un rubor cruzando sus mejillas.

—Pensaba que ya lo eras… —admitió, apenado.

Yuga sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— _Non, non, Monsieur,_ usted me lo tiene que pedir formalmente, así es como funciona.

Tenya sonrió también y se movió un poco para juntar sus frentes, adentrándose en esos ojos de amatista líquida.

—De acuerdo —accedió—. Aoyama Yuga, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi novio?

Yuga sonrió con más amplitud.

— _Oui._

Y sí. Así era como habían empezado las cosas, de alguna forma, ninguno de los dos podría poner el dedo en el momento exacto, porque quizá fue con ese _sí_ en francés o quizá fue durante el examen para obtener las licencias provisionales.

O un poco antes, o un poco después.

De cualquier forma, dos años después de graduarse, Tenya y Yuga se mudaron juntos a un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, trabajando los dos en la antigua agencia del hermano de Tenya.

Tres años después, se casaron. Y, dos más tarde, a los veinticinco, adoptaron a una niña francesa llamada _Amélie_. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos color caoba, grandes como el cielo.

Así que, actualmente, una familia completa y dos héroes de mucho renombre, los Iida Aoyama son sumamente felices y llevan una vida muy buena.

Y, en algún lugar de su estudio, Tenya todavía guarda esas cartas de su adolescencia.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Lo siento, pero es que el crack me da vida (?)_


End file.
